This invention pertains to a golf swing training aid. In the past many devices have been suggested to either improve a golf swing or a golfer's putting and chipping swing, but no single aid has heretofore target improvements for both swinging and putting.
Teaching aids available to correct a golfer's swing use techniques that alert the golfer to the improper cocking and uncocking of his wrists. If the wrists are cocked back on the backswing and then uncocked on the downswing and continue cocking back on the follow-through the club head of the golf club will have an added increment of speed over the base speed that the club would have had without the cocking action. When a player knows how to add velocity of the swing of his wrists to the velocity of his arm swing, an advantage is gained by being able to hit the golf ball farther.
Prior aids available to correct a golfer's putting stroke use means to stabilize the arms therefore allowing the golfer to learn the best stable position when using his putter.
A preliminary patentability search at the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office was directed to a field of search encompassing classes 273/186R, 183A-183E, 186R, A-186E, 187R, 187A, 187B, 191R, 191A, 191B, 192. The patents listed below were uncovered by the search.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. NAME OF INVENTOR DATE OF ISSUE ______________________________________ 5,009,426 R.W. Cox April 23, 1991 4,984,801 J.A. Deback January 15, 1991 4,145,054 P.D. Stewart March 20, 1979 4,023,812 W.R. Lorang May 17, 1977 3,918,712 J.B. Trask November 11, 1975 3,672,682 S. Yanagidaira June 27, 1972 ______________________________________
Brief descriptions of the patents uncovered by the search are given below.